Unforgiven
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A case from Rossi and Hotch's past sneaks up on them after Corazon while they were captured, with Reid, by two UnSubs that they were never able to catch before. Reid's headachs grow more deadly, can they escape in time 2 save Reid? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't been updating my fics recently and I am sorryMy niece was born during the holidays so I've been helping my sister and brother in law out when I can and school has started so both have kept me busy,plus being sick...but with Corazon I HAD to write a few AU fics with this. And this is to make up for the lack of updating which I really am sorry for! I have not forgotten them, I promise! This is making up for the long absence!**

Hotch groaned when he found himself tied to the chair, sitting next to Rossi who was also tied and who's head was bleeding. His eyes widened when he also saw that in front of them was Reid tied to a chair as well and still out of it.

Rossi turned towards him.

"Rossi, are you all right?" Hotch whispered and Rossi nodded.

"So much for being on our toes," he muttered. They had just gone on another investegation since the Miami Florida one, this time in Chicago. The UnSub was harder to profile. The victims were all very random and they had no real lead on anything. Hotch warned them all to be careful and on the look out. It was when he, Rossi and Reid were going to one of the vans did they get jumped in an empty parking place did they get jumped. They looked around. It was clear they were in a basement.

Reid groaned when he lifted his head.

"What happened?"

"We got caught," Hotch told him. "Reid, are you okay?"

Reid swallowed and nodded, deciding to ignore the piercing headache slowly growing again.

He looked at Hotch and Rossi.

"Have you...talked to anyone since this happened?"

"No," sighed Rossi. Hotch studied Reid who kept grimacing.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Reid said as sincerly as he could. "My head just hurts, I did get hit with a baseball bat after all."

Hotch nodded. Suddenly the door opened. Footsteps appeared downstairs. The light was turned on and Reid gasped in pain which caused Rossi and Hotch to look sharply in his direction. Two men came into the room wearing masks.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, it's good to see you again," one of them snarled.

Rossi and Hotch stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," said Rossi. "I don't beleive I know you."

"Oh?" The second man laughed. "You should know us. You tried to catch us, and failed 10 years ago."

Rossi and Hotch stared at each other. They had only worked with each other once but during that time the Wendell twins were out at large and terrozing neighborhoods. Both Hotch and Rossi were deteremined to catch them, but that never happened. The twins secret, to keep the murders as random as possible.

"The Wendell's," Hotch hissed and Reid stared at the two older men, feeling like he was left out of something.

One of the men laughed.

"Very good."

"Okay fine," snarled Rossi, fire in his eyes. "You have a vendetta against us, I get that-"

"Damned right we do!" Snapped the other. "You put our father away!"

"He was a druggie and a serial killer as well," Rossi shot back. "Just not as clever of one as his sons were. You have us. The kid is nothing to you, let him go."

"He's right," Hotch said quickly. "He has nothing to do with this history between us."

"No?" Whispered the taller one. "You took something away from us, we're going to take away something from you."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" The shorter one said suddenly and all four glanced at Reid's direction. Reid was grimacing and closing his eyes, sweat trickling down his face.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, sharp concern in his voice. "Reid!"

"Turn off the lights," Reid suddenly begged. "Please...Turn off the lights."

"Turn off the lights damn it!" Rossi suddenly shouted. "Can't you see he's in pain?"

"Why should that matter to us?" The taller one snapped and nodded to the other one to untie Reid.

"Leave him alone!" Growled Hotch as they went over to the young man who was doubled over in pain. The taller one threw Reid to the ground. Reid instantly curled into an almost fetus position while covering his face with his hands as he moaned loudly.

Both Hotch and Rossi were terrified for Reid's safety as they watched him squirm and wither in pain.

"Damn it do something! Help him!" Hotch bellowed.

"Why?" One of the Wendells asked. "When this is so much better than what I expected it to be? Seems to me you have a sick agent on your hands. Not good in a captive position. The one now speaking was obviously the older one, Robert, as Rossi recalled. The other's name was Carl. Robert walked over and kicked Reid stomach with his feat. Reid doubled even more in pain. He continued to kick the young man over and over.

"So much easier to beat the crap out of someoen when they're in pain like this," Robert snickered.

"Stop!" Both Hotch and Rossi shouted, fire in their eyes. Carl noticed that there was blood coming out of Reid's nose.

"Come on." he said to Robert. "I think he's had enough for now."

Robert stared at Reid's crumpled and moaning body.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He dragged Reid to his feet. "You're coming with me."

"What?" Both Hotch and Rossi shouted at the same time.

"Don't worry," Robert laughed. "We just want to ask him some questions in a bit. You'll get him back, hopefully in one piece." Reid was too weak to protest as he was dragged up the stairs by Robert and Carl leaving Rossi and Hotch alone, desperatly trying to figure a way out and a way to save Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! **

"I shouldn't have brought him along in this case,"Hotch muttered and Rossi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that he was having headaches in Miami, I asked him if everything was okay, he said yes...But I should have...taken more measures..."

"Hotch don't do this, don't start blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for not being able to catch those two when I had a chance."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"I wonder what's wrong with Reid," he said quietly. "With the headaches..."

Rossi was silent before responding.

"So do I," he finally said.

"Whatever it is, it terrifies him,"Hotch said. "Which is why he hasn't said anything to us about them."

Rossi sucked in his breath.

"You don't think it's...schizophrenia, do you?"

Hotch bit his lip.

"I was thinking that it might...I read that people who have parents or an Aunt or Uncle with schizophrenia are 10% more likely to get it then the entire population."

Rossi cursed.

"I hope to God for Reid's sake it's not that. His worst fear coming true..."

"I know," sighed Hotch. "It would be awful for him...the kid deserves a happier ending. He's already had enough bad stuff happen to him for a lifetime."

Rossi nodded sadly.

"If it's not schizophrenia," he finally said. "Then what else could it be? Another mental illness?"

"Maybe." Hotch kept his voice. "Maybe he has a brain tumor..."He let the words trail off.

Rossi closed his eyes.

The door suddenly opened and there was Robert dragging an unconscious Reid down the stairs.

"No use talking to him when he passed out," Robert growled. He saw Hotch eyeing Reid when he tossed the kid into a corner. Carl came down after him.

"Fine," said Robert suddenly. "I'll untie you both, you can't get out of here anyway." Carl raised his gun as Robet quickly undid the ropes. Rossi and Hotch stood up with uncertainity.

"Why are you doing this?" Rossi suddenly asked. "What do you want from us?"

Robert gave a smile through his mask.

"Revenge," he said simply as both of them walked back up the stairs.

They stood there for a few moments before rushing to the young man's body. Rossi cursed as they rolled Reid over and saw the side of Reid's head covered in blood.

"Damn it, " Hotch growled. Reid's eyes fluttered open as Hotch started to lift him up.

"Take it easy kid," Rossi said quietly. "You took quiet a beating."

Reid groaned as he tried to collect his surrounding. His eyes blinked to regain focus.

"How's your head?" Hotch asked softly. Reid rubbed it. It was surprisingly numb.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Doesn't hurt." His voice was weak and barely audible.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having headaches?" Rossi asked and Rei winced.

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't do my job still..."

"When we get out of this you're getting your head checked," Hotch said sternly and Reid sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I already went to the doctors before we left Miami.."

"And?" Hotch prompted, trying not to be angry.

"I don't know what the results are yet," Reid admittted. "I'm still waiting for them."

Rossi closed his eyes.

"You should have told us...one of us could have gone with you-"

"This is something I had to do alone."

It was clear the kid was terrified. And it was clear why he was terrified.

Hotch sighed.

"All right, we'll deal with that later, right now we have to concentrate on getting out of here."

"It's clear that we're in a basement," mused Rossi. "No windows though."

Reid suddenly gasped as sharp pain shot through his head.

"Reid?" Hotch asked quickly. "Reid are you all right?"

Reid shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It's bright," he gasped. "So bright."

"Reid...there's barely any light in here," said Rossi softly but Reid continued to moan.

"All right," Hotch said desperatly. "Let's...let's think of something else...focus on something other then the pain, Reid."

"Like what?" Reid managed to gasp. "All I can think about is the pain."

"Think about...Think about your mother."

"My...my mother?"

"Yes describe her to me."

Reid looked at Hotch with a confused expression and so did Rossi.

"You've met her..."

"I don't remember what she looks like," lied Hotch. "What's the color of her hair?"

"Blon...blond...it's short," moaned Reid.

"Good...but I need more then that."

"Her eyes...are blue," Reid struggled to speak clearly and Hotch nodded. "She would read to me...from her books...I'd fall asleep listening to her voice."

His own voice sounded less stressed now, more calm. Rossi glanced at Hotch, clearly impressed with Hotch's method.

"Good,"Hotch said with a nod. "What does her voice sound like?"

"Soft...gentle...she's never risen her voice at me...at least when she's...herself."

"Does she have a favorite outfit?"

"She...she likes wearing a blue shirt that I got her at Christmas a lot..."

"Good, what does it look like?"

"It's mostly plain but there's a small bird on the side..and buttons going down the front...and she puts a white shawl over it...and she likes wearing a locket a lot lof times."

"What's in the locket?"

"A picture of her holding me as baby and a picture of her and me when I'm a teenager..."

Reid's voice was getting softer and softer no and Hotch nodded, trying to remain calm.

"Does she like wearing any special shoes?"

"Sneakers mostly. When she taught she wore white heals cause they went with everything. She used to always carry a bookbage too and a notebook. She still has her notebook...and her books...She likes reading Dickens a lot...and Virginia Wolfe..."

"She sounds like a very bright woman," Rossi commente dand Reid nodded.

"She is...taught me everything I knew..."His voice was mumbling now and drifting. Hotch sighed in relief as it seemed like the pain had stopped momentarily.

"Try to get some rest," he said quietly. "I'll make sure we get out of this, promise."

Ried didn't need any more prompting as his shoulders slumped and he fell asleep in Hotch's arms.

"That was very impressive," Rossi said. "Unusual tecnique.

"My mother always had me concentrate on something," Hotch said. "Whenever I would get my migranes. "And try and describe it for her. Didn't matter what it was, and the more detail the better. For some reason it helped."

Rossi nodded watched Reid's now peaceful face.

"I just hope we get out of here before this gets worse."

"So do I," muttered Hotch. "So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten my other stories!**

Morgan stared at the pictures on the billboard of the victims. On the side were pictures of Rossi, Hotch, and Reid under the tag of Missing. He couldn't stop staring at them.

JJ walked up to him quietly.

"We're going to find them," she said softly. He sighed.

"I wish I was as confident as you," he muttered and folded his arms. She glanced at the picture of Reid.

"And Hotch and Rossi won't let anything happen to Reid," she added as if to convince himself. He nodded, knowing that part was true-if they were able to protect him. Guilt still teased him, taunted him.

_"How about Reid goes with you guys to the office?" Morgan had said not wanting to do more research. "He reads faster, you'll get done quicker." Ross and Hotch looked at Reid who glared at Morgan._

_"You owe me," he said before agreeing to go._

Morgan bit his lip.

"You owe me," was the last thing Reid said to him. And he had seen that Reid was still experiecing headaches and he still volunteered Reid. What the hell was wrong with him? Now Reid was sick and captured...He cleared his throat.

_"I'll make it up to you buddy," he thought to himself. "I promise."__

* * *

_

Rossi and Hotch sat there as they waited for Reid to wake up and for the Wendells to return.

"Should have captured them when I had the chance," Rossi muttered and Hotch sighed.

"It's not your fault, David. We were both young then, inexperienced."

"I can't believe they were the people we were tracking on this case," Rossi added.

"I know," said Hotch. "I didn't expect to see them again."

"I hoped I never would," Rossi growled and stared at Reid. "We have to get the kid out of here. He can't take more beatings, as sick as he is."

Hotch nodded.

"I agree, but how's the hard part."

Rossi glanced around the cement built walls.

"They were right about us not escaping," he muttered.

"It's only a matter of time before the team realizes we're missing," Hotch reminded him. "They'll track us done."

"Yeah but the question is when? What if it's too late? And what if they beat Reid to death?"

"I won't let that happen," Hotch snapped, harsher than intended.

"I won't either, if I can help it-"

"It doesn't matter what they'll do," said Hotch clamly. "I won't let that happen."

Rossi slowly nodded, knowing better than to continue.

The door opened and the twins walked down the stairs.

"He awake yet?" Robert asked harshly and Hotch's grip on Reid tightened.

"No, leave him be. You've done enough damage." His voice was at a dangerous calm. It was threatening and stubborn. Robert laughed.

"You're not calling the shots around here, Agent Hotchner." He made a grab for Reid's arm but Hotch tried to twist his own.

"Fuck!" Robert cursed and Carl quickly grabbed Hotch by the color and pointed a gun at Rossi as he dragged Hotch to his feet.

"Just for that I need to give you something in return," growled Robert and slugged Hotch right in the stomach. Hotch winced and began to crumple over but still wouldn't stop staring at Robert with cold eyes.

Rossi stepped forward but Carl's gun was placed at the side of his head as Robert slugged Hotch hard enough for Hotch to collapse onto the ground.

"I'm taking him again," Robert answered as he picked up Reid. "Or this old man here dies on the spot."

Carl's gun clicked and Rossi stiffened but looked at Hotch who was doubled over and gasping for breath. Hotch looked back and Rossi gave a slight nod.

Suddenly Hotch lunged at Robert and in the chaos Carl turned to see what was going on. When he had lowered his arm and pressed the trigger. Rossi yelled as the bullet went into his shoulder.

Carl then hit Hotch over the head with the gun causing Hotch to completly collapse. With a wounded shoulder Rossi tried to rush over towards Reid's body but another gun was clicked, this time on the back of Hotch's head.

Robert stared at Rossi darkly.

"You don't want to be responsible for killing Agent Hotchner now do you? True you don't have much to live for but he...he has a son...what would you tell Jack?"

Rossi stood there, completly taken off guard as Robert grabbed Reid's body.

"I'll bring him back, in one piece-more or less. Don't worry," Robert told Rossi and left them alone to rot, and alone to wonder what Reid's fate would be as well as their own.


End file.
